pretty_cure_fanseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
PPC01
"Cure Infinity and Prince Ichiro! The meeting of faith?" (無限大とプリンス一郎を治す！信仰の会議? Bugendai to purinsu Ichirō o naosu! Shinkō no kaigi?) is the first episode of Prism Pretty Cure! In this episode, Yukino Aiko transforms into Cure Infinity for the first time and meets Prince Ichiro Kage and the Jewel Carriers. The episode was changed to a 50 minute anime special. Synopsis The Light Kingdom was a beautiful land ruled by Queen Juliet, where love and wishes are cared for. But one day, the Shadow Kingdom led by their King took the citizens Jewel Hearts making the land to fall in hatred and darkness. The Queen using her power as Cure Light sealed Vincent's power, but was consumed in darkness. The Jewel Carriers were summoned to Earth by the Queen using her last amount of strength. Yukino Aiko is almost late for her sixth day attending Yusei Middle School. She introduced herself, setting a goal so she wouldn't be late. When she walks down the side walk she hears a sudden yelling. She turns around a white circle appears in the sky when Cake, Teddy, Wave, and Lu crash into her. The mascots are in a collision with the pink Cure, causing them to all fall back. Aiko is wondering what happens when the fairies began to talk. Seeing that they didn't even notice her, she cuts into the conversation. The Jewel Carriers were shocked. Then the Precure Crystal responded to Aiko, flying up to her, Cake does a small incantation saying that she's the one. He and Aiko then introduce themselves along with the other fairies. Aiko then notices that she late and runs off to school with the fairies in her bag. She meets up with Suzuki Haruko and enters the main building. The setting then takes place in the Shadow Kingdom. Prince Ichiro introduces himself and his dilemma, planning to escape the castle. He enters a dark room, he goes through 'The Mirror' leaving a guard that caught on to his disappearance. He then arrives to Earth, already in a change of appearance. Ichiro begins to walk around when he notices a girl with pink hair holding a bag with four familiar faces. The Jewel Carriers of the Light Kingdom, he follows her but is shut out when the school gates close. He decides to wait till school is finished for the girl. It is already noon, while Ichiro was hiding behind a tree still waiting for Aiko to come out. She finally existed the school, while Ichiro made a small remark quickly thinking the thought away, entering the park. Ichiro sneaks up behind them when the Jewel Carriers come out of the bag. But then a Kurayami appears and aims at Aiko, Ichiro jumps out of his hiding place and pushes Aiko out of the way taking the hit. He falls, while the general Miseria orders the monster to capture him. Aiko is shocked staring at Ichiro, she whacked the Kurayami telling it to let him go. In reslute the monster chases after her. When she trips the fairies fly up to her, while the Kurayami comes closer, Aiko defends the fairies. But Cake tells Aiko to transform, she holds up the Cure Icon. Aiko's power trigger; with Cake's help she transforms into Cure Infinity. At first Aiko coudn't believe she transformed but got the hang of her powers, saving Ichiro from the Kurayami. She then tries to defeat the monster but her attacks woudn't work, Cake tells Infinity who does she want to protect and use Angel Heart to purify the Kurayami. Cure Infinity concentrates, pulling off the attack, gathering a Jewel Heart full of loving energy. Miseria disappears, and everything is back to normal. After seeing Ichiro hurt Aiko brings him to her house, which is empty, she puts Ichiro on a katana and checks his scraps. Cake and Wave explain to Aiko the situation, including the fact that Ichiro was the son and prince of the enemy, but isn't evil at heart. Aiko believes them. Ichiro then wakes up flustered, Aiko calms him down while the Jewel Carriers began to talk to him. He says that he ran away from the Kingdom and is staying in the human world but has nowhere to go. Aiko suggests that he should live in her house and transfer to her school. Ichiro declines at first but is perswayed by Cake. After Aiko spoke with her parents she gathered items to Ichiro's new room, telling him about his transfer the next day. Ichiro then ask if she was always alone in the house. Aiko is dumbfounded, explaining it briefly but decides to cut things short. She says goods night and leaves the room thanking Ichiro for saving her. Aiko and Ichiro leave for school, when they walk towards the entrance Suzuki walks up to them. Aiko introduced the two, while Suzuki looked at Ichiro suspiciously. Then dozens of boys and girls race after the trio, calling out Aiko's name. The three run. When they finally escape Suzuki explains Aiko's situation or simply her title as a PERFECT at school. Ichiro is enters the class, while Miss Tsubasa introduced him. He walks up the desk getting some odd stares. Ichiro is seated next to Aiko who smiles at him. Major Events * The Light Kingdom is attacked by the Shadow King and his underlings. * Cure Light appears for the first time and seals Vincent's powers. * The Prism Pretty Cure! season starts, introducing all four main Cure and their mascots. * Yukino Aiko meets Cake and the fairies for the first time. * Ichiro arrives to Earth and meets Aiko for the first time. * Aiko transforms into Cure Infinity for the first time. * Miseria and Kurayami make their first appearance. * Angel Heart is used for the first time. * Ichiro is living with Aiko and is enrolling in her school. * Marks the beginning of the Prism Pretty Cure season. Characters Cures * Yukino Aiko / Cure Infinity * Suzuki Haruko * Aoi Kawasaki * Ren Hamada Protagonist * Ichiro Kage Mascots * Cake * Teddy * Wave * Lu Secondary Characters * Queen Juliet / Cure Light * Vincent Kage * Miss Tsubasa Trivia Category:Episodes Category:Prism Pretty Cure! Category:Prism Pretty Cure! Characters Category:Pretty Cure Fanseries Wiki Category:User:CureInfinity1 Category:Prism Pretty Cure! Episodes